A Heroes Farewell
by Millenia7
Summary: In the past Anko did alot for Iruka. And in return Iruka offered everything he had to her. Anko knew Iruka didn't love her, but she held onto him for support. Now Ankos leaving and she want's to set him free. Warning: Nondiscriptive character death. Light


A Heroes Farewell

Well, well, well. Seems I managed to write another short-fic. This was created while I was on the train. I was staring into space when BAM! A plot bunny jumps right into my lap. And oh man, did a grab onto this one with my life. I really liked the idea, although I think it would be a lot better if it were animated. Not a humour this time. This one is more drama/angst my friends, so beware.

Warning : Character death – non-graphic

Oh yeah… Disclaimer.

I OWN NOTHING

(Except this disclaimer that I don't own anything except… The disclaimer)

Splendid.

---------------------------------------------------

Iruka stood with Kakashi by his side. Tears welled in Irukas eyes but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't here to mourn today. He was here for something else something more meaningful with more worth than mourning. He stared hard at the engraved characters in the stone and his mind wandered to those events.

---------------------------------------------------

The morning sun penetrated the window glass beaming onto the floor and making it warm to the touch. The windowsill of the hospital room was occupied as its inhabitant sat in silence and took in the beauty of the outside as well as she could. Her gaze was so intense as she thought of all the beauties of the world and how just a simple view, like this as it was, was something worth protecting. Like she needed to remind herself that what she was about to do wasn't for nothing, however it turned out.

A soft knock on the door pulled her out of her trance. She moved her head from resting on her hand to mumble and then returned to her position again.

"Come in."

There was a moment before a soft click and creaking sound indicated the door was now open. Her visitor walked forwards coming to stand next to her. After a moments hesitation, that person placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" Came with a little concern.

She flicked her gaze up at him and then back down to the lawn, where small children we're playing with a silver-haired Jounin, throwing kunai at him with full knowledge he could easily block them.

"I'm fully recovered you know that." She almost scolded. There was a pause.

"Today's the day, y'know?" She said it with strength in her voice and he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it otherwise.

"Yeah, I know." He was at a loss for what to say. What could he say at a time like this? So instead he moved behind her and placed a hand on her head, brushing back in a petting fashion and played with the spiky ponytail.

She shifted her head to rest on her other hand as the Jounin suddenly had a child attached to his head. "He loves you y'know." She observed.

"Hm?" He asked leaning over to look out the widow to the person she was gesturing to. He had left Kakashi to look after the children for him while he came and visited her. "You can't possibly think that I-"

He was cut from mid sentence. "I know you are." She returned with a little hurt and a little anger. "I know what you're doing. You don't love me. You're only doing what you think is right. I'm not a child, Iruka."

"I-" Iruka tried to say something in return. To find something that would prove her wrong. "But I owe you so much, Anko."

"And you've given me so much in return. But this is it." She sighed and calmed herself. "He'll take wonderful care of you, I know he will." Anko smiled as Kakashi spotted them on the second floor. He had children currently attached to his legs and he waved with his visible eye curved in a smile. They both waved back with forced smiles.

"When are you leaving?" Iruka asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. He didn't want her to leave but he understood her motives and reasons.

"As soon as possible. I was waiting for you." She stood and flung her backpack over her shoulder. "After this I can live without fear and without pain. I can really live, Iruka" She smiled at the idea of it.

"I know. It's been hard for all of us, especially you." He stepped up closer and took one of her hands, examining it. "I just want to let you know that I would have married you, if you had asked." He said quietly.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for mine. I will be happy once I can do this thing. Whether I win or lose, I will be able to rest in peace, just knowing I did my best for the ones I love."

Her other hand caressed Irukas cheek lightly. "Go to him. Be happy. Do it for me." She said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. He stood silent for a while just reflecting on their talk before heading for the exit.

---------------------------------------------------

"Haven't you had enough!" Iruka laughed at Kakashi with children hanging off his arms and legs and even one from his neck. Kakashi only chuckled. Somehow Iruka managed to get them all off by tricking them into playing a 'training' game just so they could have a few moments alone.

"So how did it go?" Kakashi asked as he stepped up to Iruka, extending a hand to rest of Irukas shoulder.

"She told me that she didn't need me to comfort her anymore. That she was okay. And I believed it." Iruka stepped closer, hugging Kakashi firmly. "She said that you love me." Kakashi flushed a little and suddenly felt a little awkward. "And I believe her."

Kakashi hesitantly put his arms around Iruka after a long moment of silence. "I'll look after you." He said quietly and Iruka simply smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

It was a few weeks later that the village had gotten word of Anko. A year of hard training day after day, pushing herself to her limits and back had paid off. She had confronted her old teacher, Orochimaru, and had fought her best. Orochimaru was found dead, decapitated.

He didn't go down without doing serious damage of his own and Anko was hospitalised as soon as she was located, holding the flow of blood back from her stomach. A few hours later, however, poison from the wound had spread throughout her whole body before it could be treated and she had passed away quietly.

---------------------------------------------------

Today Kakashi and Iruka stood at the large stone where all the names of the village heroes were kept. Ankos was the newest there and was carved deep into the stone with expert care.

Even though it was a depressing sight they weren't there to mourn her passing. They were there to remember she was alive and very much apart of their lives. They were alive and they were happy together because of her sacrifice. They were there to honour a hero.

---------------------------------------------------

I'm quite pleased how this turned out. And again quite proud that I managed to finish something. Now I know the first time wasn't a fluke (or a one-off for that matter).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
